Remembering
by Raven Beleren
Summary: "Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone." - Elena remembers moments with Damon, what happens when a realization hits her?  Chap. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Remembering

Spoilers: 1x14 "Fool me once", 2x13 "Daddy Issues", 2x18 "Miss Mystic Falls", 2x22 " As I lay dying" and of course 3x02 "Hybrid"

Inspiration: Well on my way home from University I was listening to "Echo" by Jason Walker and we all know when this song is playing in the show so this idea kind of came to me with the song…^^ To make this a good, no wait. To make this an EPIC work, I re-watched ever episode I used like 100 times (what a sacrifice ;) ) in order to really capture all important info… hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sadly)

He stood there in front of her, cupping her face with his gentle hands looking straight thru her eyes into her soul. His last words echoed in her head "_Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone_." Spoken with such intensity that she thought she could never forget them. But then she started to remember.

She remembered how she had felt an urge to hug him after they had found out that Katherine hadn't been in the tomb and how she just couldn't fight this urge. She had to comfort him; it had hurt her to see him broken like that, like nothing could ever fix him. It wasn't like she had felt the same for him that she felt now but the key for it had been there already. The way he had looked at her right before she hugged him, told her how lost he really was.

She remembered telling him to be a better man as the Werewolf Pack around Jules and Tyler had kidnaped Caroline and he wanted to go and kill all the Werewolves including Tyler.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" he had asked starting to get angry for letting him out of the 'fun'.

"Stefan was worried that you…" Elena had wanted to explain.

"That I do what? That I would kill him?" Damon had been extra pissed by now.

Elena had just nodded her head, her eyes still looking into his.

"Of course! It's what needs to happen!"

"No Damon. Not Tyler, do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but just leave Tyler out of it."

"Why? He's a Werewolf He needs to die. I'm willing to kill. It's win/win!"

She had touched his left arm and pulled slightly on his shirt to make him realize how serious she was, "Damon please! Ok? Too many people are dead." It had been hard not to let it show how much she wanted to protect him. Of course she hadn't wanted more dead innocent but actually she just hadn't wanted him dead. Killed because he had tried to save on of her friends.

"You need to stop doing that." His look had been so intense, it sent chills down her spine.

She had than realized that she still had been holding on to Damon's shirt and with a look at her hand she let go.

"Doing what?" she had tried not to let him see how confused she was of him and herself.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy, because it's you who's asking." She had known it for a long time and she still knew it, he would do anything she'd ask him to do. And that, kind of made her proud, that she had this strong effect on him; that he cared for her so much that he would even risk his own live, which he had done already, to saver hers.

"Be the better man Damon."

She remembered how he had been her hero again, at the Miss Mystic Falls dance. How she couldn't fight a smile coming to her lips as she saw him standing at the base of the stairs looking up at her like she was some kind of ancient goddess. She remembered how right it felt to dance with him. How this cute and oh so sweet smile of him touched something inside her that made her heart leap. How couldn't she have smiled back? He had looked so proud to be the one to dance with her, so happy too. There was a tension between them, inexpressible but almost physical. When they finally got together for the last part of the dance she had to hold her breath. It was like a natural reaction to his closeness to her. His eyes had never left hers, and hers had been linked to his. When the dace had ended it had been like she awoke from a very nice and bubbly dream. That kind of dream that leaves traces which will last forever.

And she remembered how sad and broken she had felt as she had thought he was gonna die. It had caught her totally off guard as Stefan had told her. She had wanted to see him right away. She had felt so helpless, only watching the person she cared so much for, die. And it was because of that, that she finally had the guts to admit herself to him.

"…You would have liked me…"

"I like you now. Just the way you are." And that had been true and still was. She liked him, she had been anxious to admit it but she had wanted him to know before it was too late. And so she had built up all bravery inside her and had said and shown how much he meant to her. She had finally kissed him, light only, because he had been very weak already. But still, it had meant the world to him, she could tell.

At the thought of their first and only kiss that really mattered, her eyes traveled down to his pale lips and stayed there for quite some time. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and let go of her. He was tired of pushing, tired of being the one to move so he left.

He passed Alaric and went outside the Gilbert's house. He breathed in deeply. It was so damn hard not to do what you want to do. She wanted him to be the better man and he was willing to at least try.

/

"You know what you're doing there?" Alaric asked Elena. It was obvious that something was bothering her or better someone…

"No, I don't" and she meant it. She didn't know. Was she supposed to go after Damon and tell him how she felt? How should she do that, she didn't even know that herself! She wanted to be near him, and she wanted him to want the same. Every time he was near her, her skin tingled. It was like they were two magnets, affecting one another without really touching. She wondered if he felt the same but then again she knew. She knew how he felt about her, he had told her. Not that she wouldn't have figured it out without it. He had never hidden his feelings. She couldn't go for Damon, not even now that Stefan was gone. Every fiber of her body was reluctant to be like Katherine. And then something drowned to her. She wasn't like Katharine. Not at all. She loved Stefan, true but it had started to fade as soon as she had met Damon. And she really grew on liking Damon. For everything he was not only the good but also the bad. Didn't his love mean a lot as he was willing to be the good guy, to be the guy who watches the girl he loves chasing after his brother? She had to find out.

She ran passed Alaric, down the stairs tears in her eyes. She pushed the front door open and crushed into Damon. "What the…" and then he realized it was her.

"Damon, I have to say something." Elena said, closing the door behind her. Damon just raised an eyebrow and looked curios.

"Do you remember how you told me I would have liked you in 1864?" She remembered. She remembered it all.

Damon nodded slowly. He wanted to open but he was too damn scared of getting hurt.

Elena breathed in deeply and was gathering all her bravery to say what needed to be said for some time now. "Damon… " He came closer to her so they were only inches apart. "I… " She was so nervous and her heart was pounding in her chest. She had to look away from his eyes; they were distracting her like hell. "I… meant what I said. I like you now. Just the way you are. You already _are_ the better man."

She started to feel awkward at his total lack of response. She slowly looked up into his face. He wasn't smiling not even grinning. He looked very serious and his ice blue eyes priced into her chocolate ones. He moved slowly closer, inch by inch not to scare her off and giving her the chance to stop him. But she wasn't, not again. As she could feel his warm breath on her face she closed her eyes and closed the distance herself. It was her turn now to make a move. As their lips met it was like a spark was jumping over. Their hands were hanging down their sides only their mouths connected. Only one sensation mattered right now, the kiss they shared, he wasn't passive, this time he could respond properly and she made the final move. Finally they were equal in this. As Damon's other senses started to come back, he embraced Elena and held her tight as she reached for his neck and pulled him even closer to her.

**End for now but I intend to extend this story, but pleaaaase let me know if you liked it and if you want me to con. Pretty please *_***


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it's so short but I have problems writing this particular scene… hope you guys like it anyways. Please, please leave a review, I depend on them^^. [and try reading chap 1 and 2 with Jason Walkers "Echo" playing, it fits perfectly :) ]**

Damon had a firm grip on Elena's shirt pulling her as close to him as possible without hurting her. She pressed herself against him with such force, you wouldn't expect from a small person like her. They stood at her porch kissing until Damon reluctantly pulled back only enough so that their lips weren't touching. "Damon…" Elena whispered her eyes still closed. Her voice was so low, he could hardly hear it. Damon inhaled her scent, drinking in the feeling that it was really Elena, holding onto him for dear live. He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful face. He wanted to speak but he guessed his voice would crack.

Elena smiled slightly as if she felt his eyes on her and opened hers to lock them with his. She traced her hands down his biceps to his hand. Stepping back she took his hand and walked to the door backwards, guiding him with her. He obeyed willingly, without thinking. She opened the door behind her back, her eyes never leaving his. She stepped inside the house but Damon stopped just before the threshold. "Elena… tell me to come in…" he said slowly. Elena raised an eyebrow "Why? You don't need to be invited…" Damon didn't break the eye contact once. "_This_ time I need it." And suddenly she understood. He wanted her so say it was ok, that she wanted him _in_, not only inside her house but also inside her heart. "Damon, come in. Please." She said smiling lovingly at him. Damon nodded and smiled back at her. A smile she hadn't seen on him ever. There was no mischief or something like that hidden in this smile. It was just warm and sweet. Proud and relived.

He followed her up the stairs, their hands still holding on, although he could have had her inside her room with a flush. He wanted this to be her choice; he wanted it to be as normal as possible.

Closing her bedroom door, Damon leaned against it. Elena turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes and let her hands trail down Damon's chest and abdomen. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pushed it up his body and over his head. She than throw it away carelessly.

Damon was determined to withhold his passion and go slow on her. But it was hard, really hard. Only her touching his chest did magical things to him. He reached for her waist and tried to pull her closer. She resisted. Damon raised an eyebrow. Elena kept on touching his well-trained chest and his perfect six-pack now looking into his eyes. "I kind of thought your skin would feel cold… " Damon did his eye thing and said "Why? Was my baby brother a fridge?" Elena made a face and replied "No, but you always act so cool and look all James Dean-ish. So I thought touching you would feel like touching a statue…" Damon's look darkened and something aside of love filled his eyes: Passion. "So, does it?" Elena shook her head slowly, admiring his body. "Not at all. It feels like… you are on fire…" "I am." He said in a husky voice before kissing her.

This was all he ever dreamed of and even more. Kissing her, touching her, feeling her. She was only wearing her Pj's but it was still too much for his taste. He wanted her, all of her. Body and soul.


End file.
